


Can't fight this feeling anymore

by PrimeJive



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Every time I write fluff is like Wednesday Addams or Moe Szyslak trying to smile., Fluff, If you listen Can't fight this feeling anymore of Reo Speedwagon it makes more sense, Love Confessions, M/M, Me writing fluffy stuff is the ultimate cringe, This is so not me, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeJive/pseuds/PrimeJive
Summary: Roger and John's friendship has become something more. On Valentine's day, will they be able to express how they really feel?Or:This is Bernie trying to write fluffy stuff and dying of cringe in the process.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Can't fight this feeling anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was written for a magazine Valentine's day's issue. The zine ended up not being published on the date it was supposed to, and the person who was in charge allowed me to publish it.
> 
> OK, this is SO NOT ME. The requirements for this fic were: NO SMUT and NO MORE THAN 2000 WORDS. If you regularly read my stuff, YOU CAN IMAGINE WHAT A CHALLENGE IT WAS FOR ME.  
> Every time I write fluff is like Wednesday Addams or Moe Szyslak trying to smile.
> 
> So, I hope someone enjoys this.

"Well, I think is enough for today," Freddie said and took a bottle of water from the floor.

"I don't know if it is enough, but our time in this room will be over in five minutes, so..." Brian sighed and Freddie cheerfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, darling! It was enough, and it’s okay. I think we did pretty good today" Freddie turned to Roger and John, behind him "Don't you think so, guys?"

Roger stretched and yawned behind the drums, nodding his head so effusively that his golden locks got stuck all over his cheeks and temple. John quietly laughed and started to pack up his things.

"Oh, please, you don't have to be so awfully patronizing, Taylor!", Freddie splashed some water on Roger.

"Fuck off, Fred!", the drummer chuckled "I mean, I don't know if we did it that well, but it was enough. We are all tired, and we can achieve perfection any other time, can't we, Dr May?" he playfully said as he was standing up.

"Roger, I don't want it to be 'perfect' every time. It's just that today, I don't know, it was..." Brian tilted his head and started blabbing about extremely specific and technical reasons about why the rehearsal had kind of sucked. As soon as Roger and John saw that Freddie was resting his hands on his hips and tapping his right foot, they knew it. Another passive-aggressive discussion was on the horizon.

Roger smiled and looked at John. He had packed all his stuff.

"Need help with that?" Deacy said, pointing at the drums "Come on, I'll give you a hand".

The little quarrel between the singer and the guitarist was on the background, with their voices sounding like an old record.

"Those two... The same old story every rehearsal, right?" Deacy said as he was disassembling one of the cymbals.

"Well, they get along surprisingly well despite their perceptions of 'perfection', or 'enough'. But they're even more stubborn than us, that's why they end up argy-barging for almost everything that concerns the band" Roger lift his head and met John's eyes.

 _Damn._ He was so dangerously close: how could he keep what he felt from him any longer?

It was futile. A couple of months ago, Roger realized that John meant more than a friend to him. At first, he thought it was just a misunderstanding. Jill, his girlfriend, had left him. Or it would be more accurate to say that she _ghosted_ him.

 _She_ ghosted _him_ : Roger “ _Godsend Stallion”_ Meddows Taylor.

It was fair enough to say that it was his ego that broke, not his heart. Either way, John was the one there for him. Brian was all lovey-dovey with Chrissie and they've just moved in together: Roger didn't want to bother him. And Fred... Well, he was there for him but, recently he was partying way too much with Phoebe, his friend and roommate. That's why John, the most recent addition to the band was the one answering his calls, sending memes and WhatsApp voice notes. They shared nights in each other houses, talking about life, love, music... They even wrote a few songs and came up with some cool riffs or beats.

Roger thought it was him mistaking his bromance. But, one day, when John stayed over at his house, it happened. When Deacy fell asleep on the round, big puff beside his bed, the blond understood. The desire of kissing his mate and caressing his long, fluffy, hazelnut hair was not part of a bromance. That was beyond that.

_What was he going to do with those feelings?_

"Is there anything left, Rog?" Deacy asked and broke Roger's trance.

"Oh, sorry. No, I think this is all" the drummer looked around and found Freddie massaging Brian's shoulders. Good: their passive-aggressive round was over.

"Ow, come on, darling! Relax a bit, would you? I’ll tell you what: let's go for one or two drinks at the Emerald Bar, what do you think?" Freddie playfully arched his brows.

"Well, I could use a drink. But no more. It’s Valentine’s Day, I want to get home early and do some ‘Netflix and chillin’ ‘ with Chrissie" Brian said and turned to John and Rog "Are you two coming too?"

"Oh, no... I... I have finals this week. I need some rest. It’ll be better if I go straight home" John explained as he rested his bass case on his shoulder.

"What about you, blondie? You may get a shag tonight, who knows" Freddie said with a mischievous face, putting his red jacket on.

"I can't. I have finals too" he quickly responded and started to pick some of his stuff.

"Roger, your finals were last week, weren't they?" Deacy asked, confused. He was absolutely sure that his mate had talked about it the week before.

"Oh, THOSE finals!! Well... I... Actually…" the blond was cursing himself internally for being so dumb. He wanted so bad to take John home and maybe have a chance to talk about how he felt that he couldn't come up with a decent lie.

"In fact, this gorgeous, talented but ferret-like blondie forgot that he has his very last final this week. He just told me yesterday" Fred said, saving his best mate’s arse.

"Oh, well. In that case, would you mind giving me a ride?" John asked.

"I could give you a Ride, Deaks" Brian got into the conversation while he was taking his jacket from a chair "Your house is on the way to the Emerald Bar. Rog's place is the other way."

"Uhm... Yes but, you and Fred are going to drink, I don't want to hold you guys up" John quickly responded, a bit nervous. He was clenching the strap of his bass case.

"That's right. It's better if I give John a ride. Deacy, here" Roger immediately left the case he was carrying on the floor. He took his car keys from his pocket and threw them at John "Open the car and the trunk. I'll be there right now, just lemme take some of my bags and cases."

"Okay, I’ll carry this for you" John grabbed one of the bags and left the room.

Once he was out, Brian broke the silence.

"You know, I never thought you would end up being gay," the brunette said, almost incredulous "And I never _ever_ imagine that there would be someone so dense and slow as John. For God sake, you are practically throwing yourself at him!"

"First, I am not sure about being gay, you know? I'm just... I like John, okay? Not a big deal" Roger huffed "And secondly, you don't have the right to call anyone slow. Sometimes your guitar speaks in whale dialect, like Dory."

Brian reached out Roger with his right arm and pinched his cheek roughly.

"Ouch!" the blond whined, but he was also chuckling.

"Come on, children. Quit it already..." Freddie looked seriously at Roger "Darling, it doesn't matter to us if you are gay, bi or whatever you feel like to. Just tell him already because it is so nauseating seeing you following Deaks around like a puppy, with those big baby blue eyes of yours" Freddie smirked and helped Roger with one of his cases.

"I don't know. What if me being in love with him repulses him? I can't lose John. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me, Fred" Roger sighed "And honestly, I could not take being rejected again, especially by Deacy."

"You know... I don't think John would reject you, Rog. Maybe you haven't noticed but, he's always gazing at you, even from afar, like in awe... Almost all the time" Brian said smiling, and then he frowned "It is kinda creepy sometimes, though".

"Just shut the fuck up, Bri" Roger rolled his eyes.

"And there's more..." Freddie added "Deacy's finals will be next week. He forgot Phoebe's is taking the same classes as him. So, he is as bad at lying as you are. So, we'll get your drum kit to your car, we'll say our goodbyes and you better do something already, Taylor."

The drummer swallowed hard and nodded his head. Freddie was right: it was now or never.

_Go hard, or don't even try._

* * *

Roger hated his old and red Ford Fiesta. But it was cheap and could take him anywhere he wanted. Not bad for a twenty-two-year-old student. Someday Queen would be famous, and he would have a car to fall in love with. He did not doubt it.

Meanwhile, there he was. Driving along the street, at night, with John sitting by his side. Led Zeppelin was on the background: Roger used to connect his Spotify favourite playlist as soon as he got in his car. Sixties and seventies' rock had always been his jam.

"Um... Rog, can I play my Spotify? I'd like to share a song with you" Deacy said, opening the app on his phone.

"Sure, lad" Roger smiled, eyes still on the road "Is this some kind of _Disco Deacy_ playlist?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, no. It's an eighties' ballad playlist" John answered.

"I hope _Africa_ is on that list" the blond muttered with his signature raspy voice.

"It is but, I wanted you to listen to this one. You may remember it" John smiled, and the music started.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Roger's face brightened up as he was stopping at the red traffic light. He recognized the song and looked back to his mate.

"Oh, this is REO Speedwagon! I know---" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shut up and listen, Rog" John looked back at him with a pleading gaze "Please."

There was something different on John’s eyes at that moment. Roger froze. He nodded and put his eyes back on the road. The song kept playing.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

This was...what Roger thought it was? He glanced at John: he was fidgeting his fingers over his lap and biting his lower lip. Kevin Cronin's voice was still surrounding them.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

Roger's heart was about to explode. He could feel his hands numbing on the wheel. 

Yes, this was a... _Damn_. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled out the car.

John was practically confessing to him with this eighties' cheesy song and his body could not stop the trembling.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Suddenly, John stopped the song but couldn't find the strength to look at his friend.

Roger was shocked. He wasn't misunderstanding, _right?_

_It had to be a confession._

There was a sepulchral silence in the car. Roger still had his hands clenching to the wheel. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes before talking. 

"Happy Valentines, Rog" he turned to the blond and smiled so tenderly that Roger felt like he could melt faster than snow under the sun "It was taking you forever. I had to do something."

Roger blinked a few times and then, he laughed and grabbed John's hand. _Oh my_.

How embarrassing was that? John had been waiting for him to make a move all this time.

"I'm so fuckin' lame!" Roger shook his head and then, his eyes met John's. They were both smiling and that warmed his heart and gave him courage. 

He cut the distance between them and kissed him softly on the lips. He felt Deacy's smile growing wide under his mouth.

“Happy Valentines, John”, he murmured in the ear of his new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> If you didn't die of cringe and liked it, leave a comment and/or kudos. 
> 
> I'm working on hot Dealor/Joger stuff so, stay tuned :)


End file.
